These covers of this type are already known for a long time, in particular covers in enamelled, lacquered or chromium-plated plate or cast iron.
These covers involve technological problems with respect to their forming and colouring. Moreover, they are not transparent for infrared radiation emitted by the heating device when this device is for example a heating body, more particularly a domestic stove. After having covered the latter, the ambient atmosphere can only be heated by convection.
JP-A-59202337 discloses a protective grate which is to be placed on the radiation surface of a radiator, the grate being of polyester and having large openings for allowing the heat to pass therethrough.